You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken
by EmberTheUnknown
Summary: Videl had been labeled a freak her entire life for being cursed with a gift only genetics could take the blame for. After 17 years of hatred and isolation, can she ever be strong enough to put her trust in someone else again? GohanXVidel FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1 - Videl's Gift

**You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken**

Videl Satan. Her icy, azure orbs. Full of so much fire but so empty at the same time. There was literally no other way to describe the girl than... Fire and ice. Nothing about her was stable. Not a single thing. From her extensive, ebony hair to her coal, never-ending trench coat that she would refuse to take off. Rumor was that she'd even sleep in it. Nobody would dare even look at her. It was to risky. When a single glance held the power of life and death, you would always shut your eyes.

She didn't have friends. There was never a need for them anyway. Friends would judge you. And leave you and hurt you. How useless. It was like throwing yourself into a lion's pit and expecting to walk out unharmed. She didn't want the pain. Or need it. On the other hand, the demon child wouldn't be fazed by a pathetic feline. You get the idea. She was extraordinary.

It was 8 o'clock am. While most people were eating their homemade breakfast made by their beloved mothers at the kitchen table with warmth and love in their eyes, Videl sat in her room, eating her daily batch of blueberries. It was all she would ever eat in the morning. Her father had thought she had gone insane and for once he was actually right. She was. She knew it. Everyone knew it. And there she sat, on her King-sized bed, eating blueberries.

Meanwhile, Son Gohan was at the kitchen table with the widest grin on his face, devouring the delecacies made by his dear mother. Eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, ChiChi made it all. His little brother mimicked him and soon the table was clear of food.

"Wow mom! That was delicious, I'm absolutely stuffed!" Gohan exclaimed before chugging down a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Gohan." ChiChi chuckled. "Now hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"Right."

Gohan grabbed his black bag pack which resided next to his foot at the table and scurried out of the house.

"Bye Gohan. Have fun at school!" Voiced Goten to his brother.

"Bye!" Goten could hear from behind the door.

Gohan jumped in his grey, 5 seater Ford and drove away to what would be the first day of the rest of his life. His dad may been a bastard for abandoning him all those years ago but he had a good taste birthday presents. The 18 year old noted how beautiful the city was. The iconic buildings that towered over the people, the multicoloured cars that raced against the road, the welcoming sound of chatter and laughter. It was something that Gohan had loved since he had lived in the mountains his entire life. It was now a pleasure he had the honour of having now every single day.

Simultaneously, Videl sat at her bed. She stared at the empty white bowl on lap. Silent was the mansion she inhabited with her father, where she had spent her entire lonely childhood - or whatever you'd call the first 13 years of her life. She remained in silence for many minutes until one of the maids had the audacity to speak to her. As her room door cracked open she raised an eyebrow, wondering who was going to be the new victim of her wrath today.

"Miss Videl." The young servant asked timidly. "It's already 7:20. You should be leaving."

"You entered my domain without any advance notice." She uttered.

"Yes, please forgive me." Those words grabbed Videl's attention. She looked up to see the maid eye to eye.

"I don't believe in forgiveness. I can't forgive, it's not in my will house. You know that." Videl informed. Videl's right hand slowly extended. As it did so it began to raise. The charwoman began to tremble as the sight of her hand, she had seen it all before. The evil grin that would creep into Videl's face, the eerie gentleness of her voice. The pain. The heat. The split-second suffering. That one word command that would ruin a life forever.

"Burn."

The young, maiden screeched in complete agony as she became engulfed in a black and silver flame. Destruction. That was all her right arm was ever good for. It was the most terrifying combustion that would ever transpire, and it almost couldn't ever be stopped. Videl lowered her hand and instantly the flame disappeared.

"Great. Ashes on my carpet. Again." The murderous teenager complained.

From his bedroom, Hercule could hear everything. The screams of pain and fear, the cackling of the inferno. He stood in fear, his hand on the door knob as he was about to exit his room.

"Videl. Please. This is enough, you've got to stop now. This is the 3rd worker this week." Hercule whispered. He wanted to storm into her room and discipline her like the father he desired to be, however his legs wouldn't move and his throat became dry. She had killed thousands of people before, what would stop her killing her own worthless, cowardly father?

"It would be wise for me to leave at this point." Videl sighed. He heard her room door slam shut and the sound of her footsteps in the corridor.

"Bye, honey. Enjoy your first day back!" He managed to pronounce.

"I won't." She jeered back to her father.

Videl left the palace she called her home and made her way to school. She felt some kind of relief in her stroll to Orange Star High School. Something she had never felt before. Maybe it was the fact that it was her last year in school and she'd be free to live her life within just 9 months. Gohan, in his car, noticed the 17 year old girl wearing a huge trench coat in the sunshine. The sight of her made him chuckle slightly. Knowing that there was more important things to worry about than Videl's bizarre are fashion choices, he turned his eyes back to the road.

 ** _Thank you for reading the first chapter of You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken. If you were wondering, yes, Gohan is a human. He can't fly or shoot ki blasts or any of that good stuff in this. Videl is the one with the powers. This was just an introduction to the story, to see if I could actually write it or not. I'll wait a while to see if I should continue this story or leave it because I'm not really sure at this point. Okay, bye. EmberTheUnknown OUT xD_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Antisocial

_**I'm going to continue this story because as I have a really good plot for this and I really want to make this story. I have the next few chapters figured out so... Enjoy.**_

The two teenagers made their way to school. This was it. Orange Star High School. The school which would determine all of their future.

Videl entered the school gate. Like always everyone turned away, trembling in the presence of such a powerful girl. Children began fleeing from her sight, it was the same old routine. It didn't bother Videl though. It wasn't like it was anything new. Nothing about her screamed 'Let's Be Friends! I'm A Really Nice Person, I Swear!' Even a few teachers escaped into some classrooms at the sight of Videl.

Gohan entered after her, he saw everyone disappear within seconds, it was terrifying.

"Did I do something?" Gohan thought aloud.

He quickly noted the girl in the long, dark trench coat and put the pieces together. Everyone was scared of her. But she didn't look that scary. Yes, he hadn't actually seen her face clearly however her body language didn't present her as a fearsome character. Shy, yes. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to enter the building, trailing after Videl. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like such an interesting character.

They walked through the hallway, Gohan constantly eyeing Videl. Suddenly, a hand yanked him from next to her.

"You must be new here." The possessor of the hand stated. They had short blond hair, caramel brown eyes and bright red painted lips.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gohan asked

"You only make the mistake of talking to Videl once." She answered, holding out her hand. "My name's Erasa."

"Gohan." He spoke, shaking her hand.

Before she could say anything else, the irritatingly loud sound of the school bell bounced around the hall, reminding the students that their 6 hours of torture had begun.

"Time for class." She chuckled. Gohan simultaneously brought out his timetable as the bell rang.

"Registration. 1B13." He read aloud.

"No way! You're in my form!" The blonde realised, astonished.

"What luck!"

The two made their way to their class.

As they entered, Gohan noticed that Videl was in the same room. Which meant that they would be in the same class for the rest of the year. Erasa quickly sat down and unfortunately for Gohan, everyone else was in class and the only other seats was next to Videl. He sat down and opened his bag.

"You following me this morning. Why?" He heard her utter. He was surprised at how creepily low and soothing her voice sounded. The child's voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, um... I'm new and I didn't really know where to go, you seemed nice so-" Gohan muttered.

He was interrupted by the sound of her scoffing. She turned herself ever so slightly to look at him, a face which clearly stated "I don't tolerate bullshit".

"What's the real reason?"

Her glare gave him anxiety. He didn't know how to react. He just voiced the words,

"You- You seem interesting. That's all."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face the door. Moments later, their teacher walked in.

"Hello class! It's good to be be back, I hope you had a wonderful summer break! As you all know, we have a new student joining us this year. Can we all give a warm welcome to Gohan?" The dark blue haired woman introduced.

Gohan just sheepishly waved at the class and laughed. He looked at Videl who's eyes were fixed on her notebook. He turned his face away in case she noticed him staring.

Registration went by quicker than he expected and before he knew it, it was time for Period 1. He left the classroom and smiled at Erasa. She walked up to him as theyou walked through the noisy halls together.

"I'm so sorry you had to sit next to her," Erasa attempted to empathise. "What did she even say to you?"

"She just wanted to know why I was following her. I told her it's because I'm new and don't know where to go but strangely she didn't believe me." Gohan explained.

"That's Videl for you. Crazy as ever." She chuckled.

The continued to walk through the halls until he came to a stop. He saw Videl, at the water fountain and decided to converse with her. Something about her made him suddenly so intrigued to meet her.

Erasa grabbed his hand, before he could move. "This is a bad idea, Gohan. There's a reason that no one speaks to her. She's dangerous."

"I'll be fine. Promise." Gohan reassured her. She bit her lip and watched as he sauntered over towards her.

She stood at the fountain, sipping the small spring of water. She looked normal doing so, so why did everyone call her weird?

"Hi." He greeted.

She rolled her eyes again, she recognised who's voice it was.

"What do you want, Gohan?" She replied, harshly.

He gulped loud enough for her to hear, and his fear made her somewhat pleased inside.

"I just wanted say hi, you know, make some new friends."

She frowned as he said the word "friends". It brought back painful memories that she had from her previous "friends." She didn't need to get close to anyone else.

"Well, there are hundreds of other people in this school. Talk to them." Videl retorted.

"...Did I say something-"

"I SAID GO SPEAK TO SOMEONE ELSE, GOHAN!" She roared.

She immediately turned around and raised her hand towards him. Hundreds of eyes were on her; they knew what was next. All except Gohan. Erasa began trembling, Videl really was going kill Gohan, was she?

Gohan stood dumbfounded. He really didn't understand what was happening, which was why his death would far more fearful. He would just disappear and never come back. A malicious smirk crept unto her face - she was actually going to do this.

"Bu-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Erasa had lept on top Videl, momentarily stopping her. The two girls toppled to the ground, hitting the hallway floor hard. Erasa quickly picked herself up, grabbed Gohan's arm and fled. The two picked up the pace, Gohan still confused.

"What was that about?" He asked between breaths, sprinting for what he didn't suspect would be his life.

"I just saved your life, Gohan." Erasa stated, panting loudly.

The two cut around a corner and hopped into an empty classroom. Fortunately, it was inhabited by an understanding, educated teacher who knows about Videl's terrifying gift.

"Videl." Erasa explained.

I took no longer than her name to be mentioned for the teacher to attempted escaping. He opened a large, slide window until he heard the sound of a door being opened. Behind that door layed none other than the destruction witch, Videl Satan.

"Where do you think you're going, sir?" She jeered.

She raised her hand towards him and with a flick of her wrist, he was history. The teacher combusted and became a cold, dark pile of ashes.

Gohan's eyes almost popped out of his head; now he knew what they were running from. He stared at the remains of the adult in absolute fear.

"And you Erasa, just love making me look stupid, don't you?" Videl snarled.

"Oh please, you do that to yourself Videl." She retorted. "And lose the trench coat, you look like a knock off Doctor Who."

Videl grunted in responded. This wasn't the first time that she was in this predicament with Videl.

"Now time to finish what I started." Videl fixed her cold, blue orbs on Gohan. "Burn."

He flinched, covering his face as if it was supposed to protect him. He threw one, last pained look at Erasa.

 _ **Thanks for reading You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken chapter 2! This story has just begun taking off and will get much more romantic trust me, so don't worry all you GohanXVidel shippers. However, you might see an alternative ship for a while. If you have questions... GOOD. Stay tuned to find out more. Suspense... xD Okay bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Fear

_**I am so, so, sorry about the long wait from my last story. I don't even know what had happened. I just couldn't get myself to write anything.**_

He opened his eyes... And saw Videl. Standing in front of him, her hand outstretched towards him. He stared at a dumbfound Erasa, who was trembling in fear. The weird thing is, Videl wasn't the she was afraid of.

"How the hell did you do that?" The girls spat.

"I was supposed to... burn, wasn't I?" Gohan asked meekly, glancing at the ashes left from the now 'late' teacher and back at ther two.

Videl flicked her wrist again, her palm opened.

"Burn."

Nothing.

"B-Burn!"

For the first time ever, she felt fear. And she didn't like this feeling. At all. Before anyone could say anything, Videl sprinted to her next lesson.

"That did not just happen. It _couldn't_ have happened... it wasn't possible." The blue eyed devil convinced herself.

Meanwhile, Erasa and Gohan were still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"So... She can't kill you. HOW?!"

"I don't know. I didn't know someone like her existed, if I knew there was a short tempered student with superpowers I wouldn't have came here." Gohan almost wailed.

Erasa scoffed.

"Don'the forget kill crazy. And its not a super power. Super power are supposed to cool. She's a freak. And I'm convinced you are too."

Gohan face dropped at that comment until Erasa added jokingly,

"But unlike her, you seem to actually have a soul, and I like that in a person."

He chuckled at that comment, though it did upset him at how he talked about her so harshly. She couldn't have been that evil... Even if she did just murder a teacher and supposedly almost him. He really was too optimistic.

Erasa locked arms with Gohan and dragged him to their next lesson.

"Sorry, we are late, Miss." Gohan apologised nervously.

"Its fine, Gohan. But don't let Erasa drag you into her bad habit of poor punctuality." The middle aged brunette sighed.

"Whatever." The teenage blonde muttered, causing Gohan to snicker.

The two sat together near the back, Gohan's seat being next to a long haired, blonde, muscular student in a tank top. He gulped pretty visibly, alerting Erasa.

"Don't worry, Sharpener isn't as intimidating as he looks." Erasa giggled.

"Shut up, Erasa." The other blonde snarled back.

"Make me you neanderthal!" She challenged back.

"I would but your 'boyfriend' here might get upset."

Whatever fear that was silencing Gohan so far vanished because as soon as Sharpner finished that sentence, he spun around, glared at him and stated bluntly,

"I'm not her boyfriend."

That caught Sharpener by surprise, but he continued to jeer at the two.

"Are you sure? Because you both look kind of sweaty and I wouldn't shocked if Erasa-"

"Shut up, Sharpener!" She yelled quite loudly.

The entire class stared at them, causing Erasa to face palm.

"Erasa, keep it down!" Her teacher ordered.

Erasa rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with her other blonde haired friend.

"For your information, we were running from that freak show that's somehow still in this school." Erasa rasped.

"Oh... shit." He mumbled.

"And Gohan is the only person who literally doesn't burn. I'm serious." Erasa scoffed, almost laughingly.

"What? You- he doesn't..." Sharpener mumbled in disbelief. "Do you know what this means?!"

Gohan shook his head.

"We can finally stop her, idiot!"

"Sharpener!" Their teacher exclaimed.

"You're the only one who can do this Gohan." Erasa said pressuring the teenager. "We need you to find out how to stop that deadly little flame of hers."

"...How? She doesn't like me." Gohan replied.

"Well, make her like you. Try something, you're our best hope stopping her once and for all." Sharpener stated.

"I don't know, guys. Let's say I do befriend of her or anything and she does tell me about her power, wouldn't I be betraying her trust? If she finds out that I did that she'didn't murder all of you." Gohan reasoned.

"By the time she knows you found her weakness, we'd already be able to stop her!" Erasa chuckled.

"You've got to do this, man." Sharpener encouraged. "If not for us, then do it for all the people she's ever killed. We are all relying on you."

"Please." The short haired blonde placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder. If he wasn't feeling stressed before he sure was now.

"Fine! I'll do it." Gohan sighed. "Now can I focus on my education?"

"Nerd alert." Sharpener snorted.

"You do realise all of our lives are basically riding on him. The last thing we should be doing is insulting him, Sharpener."

A cheeky half smirk crept unto Gohan's face. Though the 3 could tell it forced to a certain degree, it pissed off Sharpener.

"If I were you, I'd listen to your girlfriend." Gohan teased.

Gohan regretted provoking Sharpener when he found himself on the floor, looking up to a snickering blonde muscle man.

"Sharpener, stop being a bully."

"It's okay, I deserved it." Gohan replied laughingly.

Meanwhile Videl was no where as relaxed as those three. She was fidgeting throughout her fist lesson; which was very unusual for the calm, fairly cool headed psychopath. Her breathing clearly abnormal with minute gasps about every 10 seconds. She couldn't focus, not with all these questions in her head, with her heart racing at 200 beats per minute or the little voice nagging in her head.

'Guess what Videl, you're not the one in charge anymore.'

"Be quiet."

'Aww... Is someone angry? You okay?'

"You okay Videl?" Videl heard a voice utter. But it wasn't the one inside her head.

She snapped back to reality and looked up to see a turquoise eyed student with jade pigtails.

"Are you okay?"

The entire class turned around to see what idiot would intentionally decide to speak to Videl. As if they didn't how dangerous she was. What caught the class by surprise was Videl's shaky breath and the lack of anger and murder in her tone.

"Yeah..."

"By the way, you kind of destroyed your pencil case." The girl had such an endearing grin that it made Videl _almost_ smile back. Something that had never happened before...

She looked at her desk, she really had destroyed it. During all of her frustration, she had burnt her pens and pencils to a crisp, scorch marks and she's as her evidence plus a trail of smoke.

"Shit."

"It's alright, you can borrow a few pens. I have extra."

What Videl said next almost terrified the class.

"Thanks."

Videl was a stone cold killer, she could murder anyone in this room with the flick her wrist. But she seemed unsure of herself today. She was never nervous and certainly not paranoid. So why did she seems so afraid now? Something was seriously wrong; especially that she hadn't killed anyone for pestering her. She actually seemed human... but for all everyone else knew, this was the dark beforethe dawn. Nothing lasted forever.


	4. Chapter 4 - Promises

The new and improved Anti-Videl committee sat at their lunch table discussing their plans, Gohan mainly just sitting very uneasily. The last two periods were just students freaking out from Videl being so... human. She was shaken, confused and ultimately terrified which alerted _everyone_. Anyone who could scare Videl so much would have to be the most fearsome creature of Earth.

"Gohan, you got that?" Sharpener added sternly at the end of his complex but possibly effective theory.

He gulped hard before anwsering, "Yeah. So first I need to get Videl to trust me?"

"Duh." Erasa scoffed, slightly intimidating the raven haired boy. "It was easy to get her to confide in people when we were kids. Hopefully, old habits die hard. You'll be fine."

Gohan shot her a somewhat scared/disbelieving look that practically screamed "I call bullshit!".

"And what if they don't? What if she never tells me anything and she ends up stabbing me to death for annoying her?" Gohan blurted out. "She did try to kill me today!"

"Calm down, you will be fine! And she will tell you... I know Videl."

"Erasa, if you know her so well, why don't you do this?" Sharpener queried.

"Its complicated but... it just wouldn't work. She wouldn't open up to me and I'd never want to get myself involved with her again." Erasa sighed.

"Like I want to." Gohan muttered.

"WELL, SORRY THAT I'M FLAMMABLE GOHAN!" Erasa spat, sick of his unwillingness to follow their plan.

"You said you'd do it. _Don't_ go back on your word." Sharpener warned.

The ebony haired teen had no choice now. He was in this completely. And he'd be damned if he disappointed the likes of Erasa and Sharpener.

The gang spotted someone walk past, and Gohan knew it was time to begin when he saw Erasa's brown orbs dart from someone in a long trench coat back to Gohan. He stood up and reluctantly went after them.

"Hi."

Videl felt her face go red with anger. Him. That irrelevant, insignificant damned boy was the reason she had been feeling so paranoid all day. Any leverage or strength she had over these people had snatched away by some puny nobody. The worse thing was, she was certain that he didn't even know it.

"You have 3 seconds to move from me before I turn this entire school into a wasteland."

Like the intelligent psychopath she was, she found her leverage. She couldn't kill him... but she could kill everyone else... everyone he cared about. And there she was fretting all day about being powerless.

"1..."

Gohan gasped. He didn't know that well, but he knew her enough to know she would do it. He had to go on with the plan but if she just threatened to murder people every time became near her, he couldn't do anything.

"2..."

Videl began to raise her hand, but before she could even lift it 30 degrees away from her side, he grabbed it. Tightly.

"I just want to talk."

"Gohan, I have _nothing_ to say to you."

He spun her around so they stood face to face, staring into her bright, blue eyes. Seeing them so close, it dawned on him how pretty they actually looked. Meanwhile, the random gesture made her feel even more angry. Who was he to be controlling her like that?

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?" She snarled at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked, still holding his gaze at her eyes.

She growled and attempted to reclaim her wrist and hand, however his grip was annoyingly tight and only became tighter.

"We're not speaking now?"

Videl walked off, Gohan following her as he was holding her hand. The two exited the lunch hall, and sat on a bench just outside, luckily still being in Erasa's and Sharpener's line of sight.

"What?!" Videl barked at him.

"Can I just apologise for what happened today? I didn't mean to annoy you."

"I find that hard to believe. Because here you are. Annoying me right now."

There was an awkward silence that commenced between the two, with Videl glaring violently at him at Gohan replying with a nervous/scared look. He would have aborted the plan and fled if it wasn't for the even more terrifying stare he was receiving from Sharpener.

"So...friends?" Gohan sheepishly asked.

"I hate you. The only reason you're even touching me right now is because I failed to murder you." Videl spat. As soon as she brought the word 'touching' escaped her lips Gohan looked down at his hand, to see it was trapping hers. He jumped, releasing her from his grasp.

"Maybe so, but I'm not dead and I'm still willing to befriend you after all of that." Gohan joked light-heartedly. She returned his 'wit' with a look of disgust.

"I promise, I will find a way to kill you. And it's going to be the apitimy of satisfaction." Gohan gulped. Hard.

"Okay, bye!" Gohan laughed, trying to mask his fear, though doing so extremely poorly. He sauntered back to his table, so petrified he thought he'd faint.

"How did it go?" Erasa questioned.

"Well, I apologised and asked for her friendship. Then she explained why the only reason I was still talking to her was because of her inability to kill me and that she would figure out HOW TO MURDER ME!" He reported, his voice rising dangerously high. "SO YEAH, THAT'S HOW IT WENT! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Sharpener chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes, finding the black-haired boy's distress amusing.

"You're not going to die. You're the only one of us who can stop her, we'll protect you."

"And how are you going to do that when she can kill you without even touching you?!" Gohan shrieked, angered beginning boil up inside of him. He was sincerely regretting agreeing to the mission.

"How do you think we've survived so long? For some reason the freak won't kill me and Sharpener. We would have tried to befriend her ourselves but neither of want to get involved with her again. Plus we burn! So if she does decide to kill us...There's nothing stopping her." Erasa explained.

"Again?" Gohan noted curiously. "You mean you guys-"

Gohan was rudely interrupted by the pain of being yanked unto the floor. His head turned to see the culprit, his eyes travelling up their dark charcoal trench coat. As soon as their eyes met she thrusted a minute sword into his back. Well tried to, it seems to divide into halves upon impact, with the entire school watching. The cafeteria was silenced by the haunting sight of Videl. She jumped back in disbelief.

"What the hell are you?!" She snarled in frustration.

"We should be asking you that - flamethrower!" Erasa taunted. Not a very wise choice. The frazzled teen dropped the broken dagger and exited the room once again, her face becoming red with fury.

Gohan pulled himself to his feet and picked up the bisected dagger.

"At least she keeps her promises..." He muttered, not taking his eye off the blade.


	5. Chapter 5 - Secrets

The rest of the school day went passed, with Gohan receiving more evil stares and death threats from Videl. He made his way to his vehicle, Erasa and Sharpener following.

"Where did she get that sword from anyway? And how'd you break it?!" Erasa interrogated, inquisitively.

"Two very good questions, sorry that I don't have anwser to either."

He opened his car door and looked back at the two,

"You guys want a ride?" He offered.

Erasa accepted graciously while Sharpener refused, strutting to the bus stop on his own.

"Sorry, don't mind him, he's just a huge jerk." Erasa apologised.

She got into the passenger seat of his car and strapped herself in watching Gohan do the same and turned on the ignition. He drove out of the parking spot and making his way to Erasa's neighbourhood.

"Thanks for this, Gohan." She thanked.

"No problem."

"You know, you're actually a really cool guy. I don't think I know anyone who would have the guts to even look at Videl." The blonde complimented, she slowly moved her hand towards Gohan's free one, resting on his lap. "And, you're even cooler now that Videl can't kill you." She intertwined her fingers with his, a smile creeping unto the pairs face. He looked down and speculated her slender, small fingers woven between his. Erasa did the same. "By the way, turn left at the end of this road."

His cheeks flushed red and he directed his attention back to the road, attempting to hiding his blush. It failed though, as she snickered at his reaction.

"You're adorable." Erasa giggled.

His blush only increased, his entire face a violently bright shade of red.

The drive continued pretty calmly until Gohan was take by surprise by a speeding motorcyclist; zooming past him and narrowlying dodging Gohan's car as the teen halted abruptly. The sudden action caused Erasa to fly out of her seat, towards the dashboard however her black haired friend held his arm in front of her and pushed her back, preventing her from any injuries.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You okay?"

She nodded, still quite shaken. Gohan removed his arm and put both hand unto the steering wheel, staring at the road with extreme caution. They continued to drive to Erasa's place, her navigating helpfully. He dropped her outside the building. It was fairly big, with beige coloured paint decorating the house. It stood from the rest, thanks to the tiny doghouse upfront. She untied her seat belt, and smiled at him warmly before pecking him on the cheek and jumping out of the car. He sat thereally grinning like a lovestruck idiot, and waving at her awkwardly. She waved back before opening her front door with her key and being tackled by a small, excited pitbull.

He turned back to the wheel and started his own way home.

"I think she likes me." Gohan murmured happily to himself.

Fourtanetly, he didn't actually live that far from Erasa as her home could be located almost outside the city.

Meanwhile, Videl was already inside her palace-like mansion, laying on her bed.

"How?! How is he immune to every attack? It's insane! He even broke mom's dagger and that's supposed to be able to slice through anything!" Videl growled. "I swear I will find out how to murder him if it's the last thing I do."

Her father walked past her bedroom to hear his daughter murmuring to herself. She was usually so silent; it was extremely unusual to find her in any type of frantic state. However here she was, growling and spitting threats.

"Is everything alright, Videl?" The words slipped out his throat.

"I'm fine." She answered, cooly. Contrasting greatly to her body language, which was aggressive and paranoid.

While her sanity slowly deteriorated, Gohan arrived at his driveway and began parking his grey coloured vehicle. Once he did so successfully, he unlocked his front door and entered the living room where his mother was sitting down, comfortably inside a spotless room. It was evident she had just finished cleaning.

"Hey, mom." Gohan greeted.

Her mom turned back and becomes her eldest son towards her.

"Hello Gohan, how did your first day of school go?"

Gohan hesitated before replying, "It was okay." Chi-Chi noticed the strange pause between their dialogue and raised her eyebrow, informing Gohan that she knew it was a lie or that withholding something.

"Gohan, are you sure everything's alright?"

Gohan nodded slowly before walking to his and Goten's room. He hated lying to his mother but how was he supposed to explain that there was a girl with superpowers out to kill her son...and that he was supposed to befriend her?

He sat on his bed and sighed, lowering his head, mentally exhausted. He popped his up to see his 7 year old brother standing confused in front of him.

"Did school not go very well, Gohan?" The pure concern on the younger face made Gohan's heart ache with guilt.

"Not really. It's too long to explain." Gohan muttered.

"I don't mind listening." Goten offered.

He sat on the floor and looked up to his older brother, awaiting the story. He sighed once more.

"What I'm going to tell you, please don't tell mom. Okay?"

The younger nodded eagerly for confirmation.

"There's this girl called Videl Satan at my school. She's got some weird super power, it's like she can burn people alive by flicking her hand. What's worse is, she's a bit of a hot-head. No pun intended."

Goten jumped to his feet and exclaimed,

"That's awesome!"

"Shhhh." Gohan hushed, bringing his index finger to his lips. He removed it and continued the story. "See, she kind of tried to...hurt me. But it didn't work. The thing is I'm the only one who doesn't get hurt."

"Oh cool, you have it too!" Goten laughed.

"Yeah- wait, have what?" Gohan spluttered in a mix between confusion and shook.

"Mom said that the reason that I'm always super healthy is because of our special blood. I was playing Lazer Tag with Trunks a while ago and he forgot to set it to 'default' but nothing happened, but when he shot it at one of his dad's dumbells there was a hole in it!"

"WHAT?!"

Goten brought his index finger to his lips. "Shhhh. It's a secret."

"What does 'special blood' mean?!" Gohan clamoured.

Goten just shrugged innocently.

"Be right back, I need to talk to mom." Gohan excused himself, trying to process the information. He made his way to the sofa where his mother was relaxing and started what was a much needed conversation.

"Mom..."

 ** _Cliffhanger...again! I'm so evil, aren't I? Anyway, the next chapter will be full of anwsers to most of your questions. I'll anwser one of yours now though... Gohan doesn't have any powers. Neither does Goten. Chi-Chi on the other hand, isn't exactly what she's cracked up to be. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Truth

**_I'm back with Chapter 6 of You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken. I apologise for the wait, I wrote it but at the last second before I could save it - guess what?! My WiFi cuts out. So I had to reset the router and reconnect. So, it didn't save. And this was a very long chapter. And instead of rewriting it I threw my hands in defeat and went to bed. ^.^ Yeah, I'm kind of short tempered. But you guys are probably waiting for a Chapter so I should just get on with it. Sorry again for the wait._**

Gohan entered the living room where his mother sat, looking unimpressed by the television. She spun around at the sound of his room door closing and saw a nervous looking Gohan walk up behind her.

"Mom. I-uh... could I ask you about something?" He asked, his thoughts racing around inside his skull. He recieved the very easily predicted response of agreement and began clearing his throat, wondering how he was going to bring up the fact he ano his brother had 'special blood' roaming around inside of them. He was most definitely not going to bring up Videl as much as he needed the clarity.

"Uh...today I was attacked... by a... thief. And they stabbed me but I didn't bleed... And it's kind of creeping me out. Do... uh...am I normal?" He spluttered.

Chi-Chi's face paled from hearing his half-lie. She instantly struck the power button on the remote causing Gohan to flinch from the suddenness. She regained her normally light-hearted composure and smiled sweetly at her son before anwsering,

"Of course, you're normal Gohan. Are you sure that it was an actual knife?"

His eyebrow raised from the extreme lack of panic in her voice. He had just told her he'd been attacked. Wasn't that alarming in any way? His nervousness disappeared and was replaced by unwavering curiosity.

"Mom, you're hiding something. I'm pretty sure if I was a 'normal' kid you would have been a bit more concerned by the fact I got attacked... with a knife."

"What do you mean? You- You seem fine and-" Chi-Chi had started sweating by now and it was evident that she was struggling to hide her secret any longer. She sighed surrenderingly and moved a hand to cover her face.

Gohan felt a wave of guilt crash upon as he made his way next to his mother and softened his expression, turning from skeptical to empathetic.

"Mom..."

She sat upright a day sighed once more, deciding to confess.

"Gohan...what I'm about to tell you might be a bit... unbelievable at first. But please bear with me!" He nodded slowly, informing his mother that she should continue. "I have a gift. It's... I guess it's more of a power? I can create anything I want and need at will. Only things I can't do is restore things or create life. I got this... ability from my mother and it seems that you received your invulnerability from her too."

Gohan sat in silence for a few moments. He cleared his throat and found the strength to whisper,

"Is that why dad left? Because he found out?"

His mother cracked a sad smile at him, tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Chi-Chi attempted to get rid of the lump in her throat before adding, "It's also the reason that we live out here, away from the city. That celebrity, Hercule Satan ended up marrying the most dangerous woman on Earth. She was my closest friend and rival growing up, but she wasn't as lucky as I was. Everyone hated her, calling the devil, which is ironic when you think about the man she married." Chi-Chi gave a little hiccup, her teenage son responding with a light chuckle.

"She didn't take it well and even though she ended up with one of the most famous and powerful men on Earth, it wasn't enough. She became jealous hunted me down after my wedding with your father. That's been the last time I've ever seen her or heard of her. We live out here so she wouldn't find us as easily as she did before. It's been so many years, I don't think she even knows about you and Goten."

Gohan almost found himself crying from the information he had just recieved. He studied the uneasiness painted over her face and brought her into a warm and protective hug.

"Thank you, mom. For everything. You've done for me, Goten and even for dad."

Chi-Chi couldn't help herself and tears began sprinting down her cheek and unto his shoulder. He felt the quake of her shoulders as she began sobbing into him.

" _I'm the luckiest child ever. And all those times I complained about not being able to go to a public school. Mom is_ _amazing._ "

He stayed there for a few minutes trying his best to comfort his aching mother before she parted the hug, wiping her eyes and smiling at him with kind eyes once more. Before she sprang off of the couch and walked to the kitchen she muttered timidly to him,

"Doesn't this 'secret'... scare you?"

Gohan stared at her silently, which only added to her paranoia.

"Well, it is kind of unnerving that you have powers and stuff. But I could never be scared of _you_. You're the woman who raised me and protected me all my life, nothing you could ever say could get me to think know any different of you. And besides, I'm pretty special too." He replied.

She nodded shakily and started on the family's next meal.

Gohan's thoughts began their marathon again, and he began trying to piece together the information he had just heard.

" _Wait... Mr Satan's wife used to be nicknamed 'The Devil?' I wonder what her power was then. Maybe...fire! Oh shit."_

The black-haired teen's heart almost started beating out of his chest as he slowly discovered the truth about a certain superpowered teen.

" _Videl's probably her child! Being a member of the Anti-Videl club just became much MUCH harder. I just have to make sure she doesn't find out about me."_

 ** _That's this Chapter of You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken! Sorry it's so short but it is full of A LOT of information so hopefully that makes up for it. Also, Gohan ISN'T powered, he's protected. He can't actually do anything that different to a normal human being apart from not be physically damaged by others. He could still become naturally ill. I can't make him too OP. ;) EmberTheUnknown out!_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Flirting

For the rest of the evening Gohan was trying to create strategies and tactics to make sure he would never have a certain superpowered teen find out his little secret. Though she would get suspicious as she did say she would make it her life's work to murder Gohan and it's not every day you stab someone and their skin breaks your blade. Morning came quicker than each of them would have liked and Gohan sluggishly entered his car, mentally fatigued from all the worrying and hassle this secret was putting him through. She was going to be the death of him, invulnerabe or not.

Videl on the other hand, she wasn't tired at all. She was full of energy, excited even. Sone where in her mini breakdown she came across a side to herself she had never seen before. Determined. Before she didn't have to care about anything, everything always went her way. Now that she discovered a bone she couldn't break, a life she couldn't take, an impossibility - she was amused by the challenge. Gohan didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Gohan's drive to school was full of tension, contrasting to the day before when he was as carefree as a bird. He had been so much younger yesterday. His mind kept playing tricks on him, telling him that Videl was somewhere. Waiting. Ready to pounce at him. Oh, he wasn't wrong. She just hadn't taken the trouble to travel so far outside of the city, especially when she could personally greet him for the following 7 hours.

Eventually, he miraculously got to school without crashing his car from the terror he was feeling. Why was he scared? It wasn't like _he_ was in any danger.

Terrifying him, Erasa snuck up on Gohan from, behind causing him to shriek in fear - more startled than the blonde had planned. He spun around on his heel and almost dropping. Erasa was certain she saw a glare painted across his face before it softened into a more relieved stare. She then noticed the faint bags under his eyes that were certainly never there before.

"Woah! Uh...Sorry!" Erasa apologetically chuckled. This Videl business was really getting to him.

"It's okay! Sorry, you- You just scared me a bit!"

It took a few moments for his breathing back to normal. Well, racing a little slower.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit paranoid today." Erasa noted. "You don't have-"

"No! I mean, I'm good. Don't worry about me." Gohan reassured. The chocolate eyed teenager didn't believe him. She slid her hand up Gohan's arm slowly, causing a faint blush to begin appearing on his cheeks.

"We're friends. You can talk to me, don't forget that." She stated, continously holding his arm softly. "And anyway, I'd hate for anything happen to you. If you're sick who knows how many people Videl could kill now that we don't have you to stop her."

Ah, yes Videl. The reason he had been freaking out all morning. Said girl who was glaring at him from behind Erasa. He glanced at her and was puzzled to see her traditional 'I could murder all off you if I wanted to smirk' instead of her petrifying glare and scowl. It was the type of glare that he had only seen his father's 'uncle' Vegeta wear. Though being like a second father to the boy, he couldn't lie; the man was one scary dude. It was like she was awaiting him.

"Uh, yeah totally." Gohan replied, obviously not hearing what she had said last. He had been too preoccupied having a mini staring contest with the girl who dubbed herself as 'Gohan's murderer.' She was half way there, all she had to do is... actually kill him.

Gohan obeyed her implicit orders and walked over to her, making Erasa quite frustrated. Strangely, as he took each step towards her, his panic faded. Knowing exactly where she was seemed to calm his nerves.

"Hi, buddy!" He greeted with a hint of cheek.

"Don't call me that." She ordered sternly, her smirk evaporating.

"Yes, ma'am." He said out of impulse. Gohan internally face palmed at his reaction and cleared his throat. "So, you still trying to kill me?"

"I never stopped, smartass." Videl snorted.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Gohan suddenly blurted out.

Her eyebrow raised meaning she was amused. For once she actually decided to humor the boy, seeing as he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Why do you wear the trench coat all the time? Like even indoors and when it's boiling!" He inquired.

"We aren't there yet."

Videl stormed off, further down the hall. Meanwhile his brain was processing the 4 gobsmacking words he had just heard her utter.

'We aren't there yet.'

'We aren't there _yet_.'

He was actually warming up to her somehow. Enough that she even went through the trouble of finding him in the hall way. Thank Kami for invulnerability. Erasa chased after him with great celerity and practically jumped on his chest.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS SPEAK ABOUT?!"

"I asked her about her trench coat and she said 'we aren't there yet'." Gohan recounted.

Erasa paused for a moments before pecking his cheek and whispering "Get there." before finding Sharpener in the crowd of students.

"S-sure. I'll...try." He replied as if she could still hear him, flushed and sheepish from the affection. It was time for Registration and they all made their way to class and Gohan having to survive somehow sitting next to Videl. Luckily they would part ways in the next 30 minutes and avoiding her would be much, _much_ easier.

Erasa nudged him a few times, whispering that he should try to socialize with her even more which wasn't completely on his agenda.

"You did it this morning..." Erasa stated. "And you have to do it sometime!"

"Yeah but I didn't ask her to hang out this morning, did I?" He retorted as quietly as he could.

"Do it. Please." Erasa pleaded, playing on his guilt. "You do want to help us, don't you? Just rip it off. Just like a Band-Aid."

The black haired teenager huffed and spun in his chair towards Videl.

"Psst. Videl."

"Yes?!" She replied exasperated. "You do realise I hate you, right?"

"But you waited for me this morning."

"I know. Because how else do murder someone if you're not in the same room as them?"

"With a gun?" Gohan questioned innocently. He regretted it when he saw the smirk crawl unto Videl's face.

"Anyway, I wanted... to know... if-you-wanted-to-hang-out? After school?"

Just like a Band-Aid.

"...Do you flirt with all your attackers or am I just special?" Videl snorted.

"Well, seeming as you're my first attacker. Ever. I'm going to go with the latter?"

Videl paused for a quick second before immediately bringing up the point that,

"So you were flirting with me?"

The other teen began stuttering for a few seconds, attempting to clear his mistake, before Videl interrupted him.

"Ew. I don't know who needs the bleach more, me or you?"

"What bleach?" His response was another malicious smirk. "For the sake of my sanity I'm going to say that you are joking. And, um... I didn't get an answer."

"I thought 'ew' was pretty self-explanatory."

"Yeah, for 'Excited, When?'" Gohan joked.

"Well, you clearly got an answer. An imaginary one, but still an answer. So you didn't need to ask me, this conversation was pointless and you're going to die." Videl sneered, reluctantly amused.

Gohan spun back around to Erasa and sighed once more.

"That was pretty ballsy." She stated, implicitly complimenting him. "Keep being cool like this, kay? I feel like _this_ is working."

Gohan couldn't help but hope that they both had the same 'this' in mind.

Meanwhile Videl was right beside the two, internally vomiting repeatedly. Why does Erasa, most popular, manipulative girl in their school waste her time with the weird, intelligent new boy? She was never going to understand how this social 'rubbish' worked. She momentarily lost her temper out of pure disgust and decided to annoy the two. It's not they could do anything back.

Gohan and Erasa were both terrified when Gohan's shirt disintegrated into a pile of ashes on his lap and left his tank underneath.

"You guys were messing around so much I thought I'd just fast forward. That okay?" Videl teased.

Gohan attempted to hide his shame with his bag and ran to the bathroom. The class erupted with laughter meanwhile Erasa and Videl were having a mini staring match.

"You're a bitch, Videl." Erasa spat.

"Watch your tongue." The blue eyed teen warned.

 _ **I'm going to end it here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken. And AHHH Videl's a teenager! Yeah, this chapter was kind of fun to write. See you lot next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - A Predator and A Consumer

**_So I actually really like this story and I wasn't far enough into it to drop the plot. I apologise to everyone who really enjoyed What I've Become. I can't make you any promises but you guys may be getting that rewrite that I promised. When is the real question. For now, I'm just going to leave it. I don't think it's wise for me to just jump back into it right now. Thank you for bearing with me all these months after I've let you guys down so many times. Truly I'm eternally sorry and grateful._**

 ** _Anyway, forget that sappy stuff; let's us indulge into horribly written fanfic once again._**

Lunch came sooner than later and Gohan was less than happy that he had to wear an extra P.E uniform shirt all day now that Videl had completely disintegrated a shirt he was very fond of. Gohan watched as the line of students departed at the sight of Videl, who remained indifferent to it and simply plucked one navy blue tray from the rest of it's kind.

The lunch ladies gaped in a heavily intertwined mixture of fear and awe that Videl, once again, ignored to specify her meal options. Once she was content she sliced though the line like a bullet through water once again, and strutted pass the till with the knowledge that no one was stupid enough to ridicule her for it. Electric blue eyes surveyed the lunch hall like a hawk in the wild. And the second she found her prey she resumed her ever confident march before slamming her tray on the table. The other occupants were unwelcoming to say the least.

"No." Erasa spat at the sight of Videl. The other teenage girl threw the other a faux-sweet grin and began picking at her food. Mainly the meat.

"Videl...hi." Gohan coughed up, taken aback by the unpromblematic version of her for once.

"Where?" She abruptly sounded, causing him to smash his cutlery into his plate on instinct.

"Where what?" An exasperated huff escaped her - it was as if she'd expected him to read her mind.

"If I did hang out with you- it's unlikely but let's entertain the thought of it - where?" Words couldn't describe the complete and utter wonder on his face; it was the start of terror and the end of curiosity in a portrait.

"I don't know."

"Well, when you do, and only then, tell me so I can laugh at how stupid an idea it is." Yep. That seemed more like Videl. The familiarity of her blatant rudeness caused a relieved tug at his lips to grow into a soft but defined smile. He looked up to see if she was wearing a smirk of her own and he, to no one's amazement, found the most deadpan expression anyone had ever seen.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed. "I just insulted you - why are you smiling?"

"You actually do want to hang out, don't you?" What others would find embarrassing and blush at, she'd called patronising and felt the need to reply that comment as if it were a sneer of hers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She spat back, with offence lacing the words. He'd note her response her teasing.

"I meant what I said. You do want to hang out, you just don't want to admit it," He pressed on dangerously, "it's kind of cute to be honest."

Erasa almost choked on her food much to Videl's enjoyment. Why did it have to come at the price of flirting though?

"The only reason I'm agreeing is-"

"So you can kill me?" He finished her sentence for her with newly-discovered cheek. She felt that tingly warm feeling of embarrassment sting her face again and substituted it for rage as she'd always do. Really, it was more of a habit now then anything.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You're apparently unkillable and I'm a killer. You're a challenge." Videl spoke, stabbing her sausage dead in it's centre for emphasis. Not on intentionally but clearly rehearsed, she fixed the cylinder of meat to her teeth and ripped it in half with a slight pressure which was impressive for such a chewy product.

Gohan didn't let the sight intimidate him at all, though Sharpener evidently grimaced at the barbarity.

"So are you." His retort sounded an awful lot like flirting once again - and Videl felt the quick need to end of the conversation before she actually smirked or even worse; blushed. She stood up to dispose of her fresh plate of lunch which suddenly alerted Gohan.

"You've barely even touched your food!" Paternal-like instincts threw him straight into a world of concern and worry (most likely thanks to Chi-Chi) and he felt the need to plead for her to consume more.

"I don't eat."


	9. Chapter 9 - Jealousy

"What the hell was that?!"

"What the hell was what?" Gohan mimicked, meaning the least of disrespect.

"So apparently you can flirt now?" Erasa hissed, weirdly angry for reasons that Gohan hoped not to be jealousy.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" The ebony haired boy defended. The claim was far too isolated by fact to convince Erasa. "She was being... Videl, I was being me! That was all!"

"Well maybe you should be with Videl seeing as you two seem to work so well!"

And with that, Erasa was gone from the table - leaving Gohan with a full head spinning full of questions. And Sharpener.

"What did I..." He whimpered, too hurt by Erasa's upset to even try to be frustrated.

"Yo, idiot," Sharpener called from across the table, "you were nice to a girl in front of a girl who likes you. That tends to set them off. Well, Erasa off, really."

"Erasa likes me?" Gohan mumbled to himself, dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb. Come on! Surely, you could tell. The touching, the showering in compliments, the kiss on the cheeks-"

"How do you know about that?" Gohan interrupted, remembering that that 'milestone' happened in a secluded area.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't. She doesn't shut up."

The two males continued to feast amongst their lunch silently, Gohan's mind trying to digest the information that Erasa, an attractive and popular girl, had a crush on him. He was flattered to say the least, but also very confused. Surely, people like Sharpener would fit her 'ideal boyfriend' slot more than he would, right? Girls liked the big muscles, the good looks and confidence as far as he knew.

After cleaning his plate of it's sustenance, Gohan put the dirt dish in it's designated area and went outside to find Erasa. He was shocked to find Videl first.

"What did you do to Barbie over there?" She jeered at the sulking girl surrounded by a rainbow of faces that seemed to be trying to comfort her. A boy even went as far as being a footstool for her so she didn't have to ruin her new 50 Zeni boots she'd loved so dearly.

"I messed up." He admitted.

"Piece of advice. She's not worth it." Videl muttered before walking of to God knows where. Gohan didn't know whether to heed or prove wrong Videl's advice - seeing as it was the most sincere thing she'd said to him. Seconding the death threats. Gohan gingerly routed towards Erasa - hoping to gain some clarity on their relationship. Once she was in speaking distance, he waved towards her to receive her attention (not that he hadn't had it before) and was joyous to know she was willing to talk.

"I didn't mean to upset you at all. Really. I didn't know I was flirting with Videl - I didn't mean to, is what I mean." Gohan monologued, staring deep into Erasa's mocha orbs for some sign of a positive reaction.

When he finally received one, he was more than happy to reveal that the feeling was mutual. "You're too cute to stay mad at, if I'm honest." Gohan tried to fight the blush that was overpowering his complexion however, resisting it only caused him to feel more embarrassed. "I don't have a history of getting jealous when it comes to boys I don't like."

And like every group of teenagers do at the sight of romance, the entire playground sent a chorus of 'awhhhs' stretched across the concreted perimeter.

 _'Oh, just kill me.'_


	10. Chapter 10 - Soul Searching

**_Sorry for the last two short chapters. Just for future reference, I'm going to be making shorter chapters. Limit is 1500 words. That way I can better focus on certain scenes instead of cramming loads of things into one thing to make the story move along quicker. If this bugs you, then I apologise. But I feel it'll help with my writing. And remember; quality over quantity._**

 ** _Without further ado, your 3rd chapter of You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken for today._**

Videl sat where she usually did, a secluded where she'd burnt the gate through so that she could lie amongst the wilting grass. No one had bothered to take care of what was originally her years' 'magic garden' for the last 4 years and it felt kind of nostalgic being around the descendants of flowers and plants and creatures that she'd also grown along side with through her high school experience. Sure the bugs were annoying, but they were thoughtless, blameless creatures that in her mind were just protecting their territory. The rotting tree bark and moss smelt almost comforting to her - regardless of how revolting it may appear to others. If anybody knew of her secret admiration for nature - well, it was safe to say there would be one less person in her Orange Star High School.  
She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the blackening skin of her eldest friend, reflecting on her actions for the day.

The memory of how infuriating it was for her when Gohan implied she enjoyed his company shocked her out of her state of tranquillity. Who was he? How dare he? Her eyes glazed over for a quick minute, and her mind slingshotted back to the time she'd locked herself away in her room for the first time. Claiming that she didn't need friends. Her tears screaming that no one understood. A painful chuckle was evoked from her throat, snatched from her vocal chords by the memory of a hurting, younger Videl.

"Now look at me," She began her diatribe against the world, "sitting at the back of playground. Again. Feeling sorry for myself. I could murder the entire year with the flick of a wrist. I'm a deity compared to these- these pieces of scum! No one can rival me and-"

The last part got caught in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to spout such a lie. Out of nowhere, she was now rivalled. She could be stopped. She no longer had her excuse of superiority for her isolation that had seized years of her life away from her.

She yearned to remind herself of how breathtakingly mighty she was - to remind herself why she was above 'friendship' and 'togetherness' without evoking such a feeling of dread from a living, buried memory. Although, it wasn't so easy to do anymore with the likes of Gohan around.

"Mom," she presented to the skies in a quick breath, "is this how you felt? You were hated for being what your peer was praised for? Was she as fearless as him? As privileged? As ignorant?"

A feral growl escaped her from the mere frustration of the silence that replied to her instead of her mother's sharp and somehow fluid vocals. It surely ran in the family, the glorious juxtaposition of fire and ice. Perhaps Gohan's role was to be water: cold enough to kill the fire, warm enough to melt the ice.

"What am I doing?" She suddenly groaned at herself which took her own pride aback. "He's as weak as the lot of them. Maybe he's immune to me - but he's as stupid and gullible to any of them as can be." Her monologue picked back up, in perfect timing with summer breeze that swayed a few strands of her flowing black hair. "He can keep his friends and popularity - look how far I've gotten without it. It's so bloody shallow!"


End file.
